


An (un)fortunate mistake

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, First Time Meeting, not really sure what this classifies as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this AU that I found somewhere on Tumblr. (I'm sorry I can't remember where. Don't kill me)<br/>'You accidentally chained your bike to mine and I can’t leave until you get back'</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (un)fortunate mistake

Laura was ecstatic. She had just been given the amazing opportunity to write about a serial killer, the sun was shining, and she had a box full of cupcakes given to her by LaFontaine earlier that day. She practically skipped to her bike, where she saw someone leaning against it.   
‘Excuse me, who the hell are you and why are you leaning against my bike?’ She asked, slightly aggravated.   
‘Oh, this is yours? Good. I’ve been here for almost an hour because you chained your stupid bike to mine. I had to cancel a date because of you, so thanks a lot cupcake,’ the girl snapped at her.   
‘Oh my god! I am so sorry, I never mean to be an inconvenience, it must have been an accident and I am genuinely sorry,’ Laura rambled.   
‘Jesus Christ, please just unlock your bike so I can leave,’ the girl pushed herself off Laura’s bike, giving her the room to unlock it.   
Laura looked at her for a second. She was hot, without a doubt. She looked effortlessly flawless, although Laura guessed she might have put a lot of effort in looking that effortless. Her black hair framed her face in loose curls, and her leather pants shone in the sunlight. The mysterious girl’s stomach was slightly revealed underneath the crop top she was wearing, and Laura could admire her abs perfectly from where she was stood.   
‘Take a picture cutie, it lasts longer,’ the girl smirked.   
‘Right,’ Laura shook her head as if to tell herself off for staring and unlocked the pair’s bike. ‘There you go, you’re free to leave,’ she said to the ground. She heard a pair of boots walk and looked up when a shadow cast over her.   
‘But what about your picture?’  
Laura blushed. “I think I’ll remember you just fine,’ she stammered. The girl just smirked some more.   
‘I’m Carmilla,’  
‘Laura,’   
‘I figured,’ Carmilla laughed as she gestured to Laura’s bike. ‘It says it on your bike,’   
‘My dad’s into safety, he thinks that if my name is on my bike, people won’t steal it,’  
Carmilla laughed again. ‘That’s ridiculous, but also kind of cute,’ Laura’s blush deepened as she tried to hide behind her hair.   
‘Hey, I know this may sound stupid, but do you want to get a coffee somewhere? I have cupcakes,’ Laura tried to change the subject. Carmilla leaned in close  
‘I think I’d like that very much,’ she muttered.   
‘Okay, great, let’s go,’ Laura said as she hastily locked her bike up again. She started walking in the direction of her favourite coffee shop and almost tripped over her own feet.   
‘Calm down, cupcake, the coffee isn’t going anywhere,’ Carmilla said as she followed Laura in a leisurely pace.   
The made it to the coffee shop with Laura still in one piece, and Carmilla pushed Laura towards a table.   
‘Go, I’ll order,’ she urged.   
‘Okay, I want a caramel hot chocolate with whipped cream. Please,’ Laura said. ‘Oh and marshmallows,’  
Carmilla rolled her eyes. ‘As if you need any more sugar,’ she mumbled as soon as Laura was out of sight. She ordered Laura’s ridiculous drink and a black coffee for herself, before joining Laura at a tiny table in the corner of the shop.   
Carmilla put the drinks on the table and picked a cupcake out of the open box, careful not to get any frosting on her hands.   
‘So,’ Laura started. ‘What do you do for a living?’  
‘Great starter question, cutie,’ Carmilla said as she ran her finger along the side of her cupcake, and seductively licked the frosting off her finger. ‘I’m an artist, and a philosopher, and a dreamer. I used to be in the army, if that’s what you were really asking,’  
‘That’s so cool!’ Laura exclaimed with genuine excitement and interest.   
‘Sure, until you witness your best friend dying in front of you,’   
‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant really cool as in fighting for your own country and,’ Laura said, panicking that she’d ruined it already.   
‘Relax cupcake, I get it. It was pretty amazing, knowing that you’re out there fighting for people back home. It made me feel like I actually mattered, like my existence made a difference,’ Carmilla looked at Laura. ‘Sorry, I’m being a downer again,’  
‘Don’t apologize, I can definitely see your philosophy side coming out,’ Laura said with a small smile. ‘I’m a journalist. I’ve always been so curious about everything and I feel like I have so much to say,’  
‘I noticed,’ Carmilla laughed. ‘These cupcakes are delicious by the way,’  
‘Thanks, my friend Perry makes them, she’s a baking goddess,’   
‘So, what other interesting things are there to know about you, sundance?’  
Laura smiled and animatedly started talking all about her dad’s obsession with safety, and all her friends, and how much she loved Doctor Who. 

‘Sorry ladies, I’m going to have to kick you out,’ the owner interrupted Laura and Carmilla’s conversation. They had been talking for hours on end, without even realizing.   
‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize it was this late. Let’s go Carm,’ Laura exclaimed as she gave the owner a $10. ‘For letting us stay,’   
‘Thank you,’ the old lady said before walking to the front door. Laura and Carmilla followed and thanked her once again.   
‘I really enjoyed tonight,’ Laura said when they reached their bikes again.   
‘Me too, I suppose I should thank you for chaining our bikes together,’   
‘Yes, yes you should,’ Laura smirked.  
“Well okay. Thank you ever so much for making me wait for an hour and then gracing me with your presence. As a thank you, take these 10 numbers that definitely don’t make up my phone number,’ Carmilla said with a posh accent. Laura laughed and took the note.   
‘Thanks Carm,’   
‘No problem, cutie,’

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Please let me know how you feel, I really appreciate all comments X.


End file.
